


Place For You

by RI_gg632



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Castles, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Horny, Kinky age play, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Romance, enchanted forest, incest kinda, maybe thumb sucking, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RI_gg632/pseuds/RI_gg632
Summary: Snow visits Regina one night while David is away on an excursion and fun ensues (and will continue to ensue...probably...), Snow is three months pregnant with her 2nd child





	1. Rub-A-Dub In The Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sneak peek cause this is what I've been thinking about for awhile now and had to release the 1st chapter right away

The door to her room opens slowly and then there’s quiet footsteps across the floor, closer to the tub that Regina is currently relaxing in, her head back and eyes closed, “What is it Snow?”

Snow stops in surprise and maybe a bit of apprehension, “How did you know, your eyes never opened?”

Regina chuckles, “You’re not as sneaky as you think, and I suppose it’s also a feeling. What do you need?”

“Well Charming is gone on that excursion with the Merry Men and the dwarves…and I suppose I got lonely,” Snow places her hands on her barely-there pregnant belly. Only three months in but she’s beginning to show with such a short and petite body she couldn’t hide her second child, even if she wanted.

Regina smirks, “Well come and join me then Dear,” Regina stands naked in the tub and magics her body dry so she won’t slip on the floor as she walks to Snow. She unsnaps Snow’s cloak first, a person named after snow should be more warm-blooded, but ironically Snow is always freezing. Then she unlaces the knee-high boots and helps Snow step out of them onto the cold floor, before stepping behind her and unbuttons her dress. and finally, her corset is the last to go.

Regina loosely intertwines their fingers as she leads her back into the tub, Snow leans against Regina as the other woman gently massages her back. Regina snakes her hands around to her belly and rubs it softly, “Is this what you were hoping for Dear?”

Snow nods, leaning against Regina at more of an incline, so her head rests comfortably on her shoulder, “Yes, please touch my tits they’re so sensitive ‘Gina!”

“Is that how you address your queen?” Regina’s hands still on Snow’s belly.

“No, of course not, please touch my tits My Queen they’re so sensitive!” Snow lets out a loud moan and her hands grip Regina’s thighs when Regina takes both hands and begins to rub her tits, pinching her nipples.

Snow’s hips are bucked in the water just from this simple touching to her tits, “You’re such a horny Princess, aren’t you? Are you going to come like this, like such an easy, naughty girl from just some light touches to your tits?” Regina pinches her nipples again, and bend her head to kiss the other woman’s neck and Snow let’s out a gurgle in response, as her body tightens and begins to shake.

Regina keeps pinching and flicking her nipples as the Princess comes hard in the bath, when her body slowly relaxes back against the older woman, Regina’s hand’s fall onto her belly again.

Snow turns her head into Regina’s neck as tears fall slowly from her eyes, “I’m sorry My Queen.”

“For what Dear?” Regina lifts her legs so that she is now cradling the younger woman in her arms, “Do you have regrets?”

“No, no of course not I knew what I wanted when I came here tonight, I even walked around the castle for an hour thinking of you, so I had no doubt. I’m just sorry I came so easily, I was just so horny for you and when you began touching me I just couldn’t stop myself and now here I am crying against you after one of the best times in my life.”

Regina kisses her lips gently in response and then takes her free hand that isn’t cradling Snow’s head to wipe her tears, “Dear I understand that when a woman is pregnant, she can be hornier than normal and I’m sure that means you come easier, as well. While I normally wouldn’t be pleased with you coming before I tell you, I understand in this situation. The night is still young though and we could definitely find other ways to make you come,” Snow kisses Regina’s lips again and again.


	2. Lotion and Kisses

Regina steps out of the tub first and magics herself dry again, and then holds out a hand to help Snow, once the cold air hits her she immediately begins to shiver and Regina wraps her arms around her and then magics Snow dry. Even though Snow is dry, Regina reaches for a soft robe and wraps it around Snow and kisses her lips, as she leads her to the large king-sized bed. Regina pulls back the covers and Snow lays down and then the older woman grabs some lotion from the nightstand, and begins to lather Snow’s legs in the scent of warm vanilla.

“Thanks for not using the apple,” Snow says with a smile and Regina laughs.

Regina unties the robe from around Snow’s body and opens it up and then continues to lotion her upper thighs, when she gets to her belly she pays special attention, Snow watches with a loving smile. Regina continues to move up to her tits, but her fingers only grazes her nipples. Then she stops to help remove Snow’s arms from the robe before her hands continue to move again lathering one arm and hand and then the other. “Flip over now Dear,” Snow does and Regina can’t help moan, “Mmm gorgeous Dear.”

Regina the back of each arm first and then the back of each leg, Snow groans when she feels Regina’s hands once again avoid her ass by moving back up to her back. Regina kneels on the bed as she begins to massage her ass with the lotion, “My Dear you have a lovely ass.”

Snow grins into the mattress, “Thank you, My Queen. I…um used to workout during my lunch break back in Storybrook I used to hope one day you would see it.”

“Oh really? Did you used to hope that a night like tonight would occur?” She asks and upon Snow’s moan of yes, she sets the lotion back onto the nightstand and begins to rub her ass. She lightly smacks it a few times and Snow moans louder, then she takes one fingers and begins to gently run it down the crack of her ass. She takes her left hand and inserts one finger into her pussy, Snow is so wet and her fingers are still so lubricated from the lotion that it slips right in and then another finger and Snow grips the sheets tightly.

Regina moves her fingers slowly and when she slips a third finger in, Snow screams her name and Regina is thankful for the stone walls of the castle. Regina begins to move her fingers faster and Snow’s hips match the speed of her fingers, and when Regina slips them out of her pussy again Snow let’s out a whimper and quiet, “Please.”

Regina lays flat on the bed behind Snow, both laying on their stomachs, and begins to kiss up her thighs and then Regina feels Snow relax as she realizes only light, soft moans come from her mouth as Regina works up to her pussy on the one thigh, then removes her lips and begins again on the other thigh. Regina kisses her pussy again when she arrives for the second time, giving Snow small licks but only enough to tease. Regina rises again and moves back up Snow’s body to see her face, “Turn over for me Dear,” she kisses her again as Snow turns onto her back.

Regina lifts Snow’s head so it’s laying on the pillow rather than the mattress and then kisses her as her fingers dance back down her tits, then belly, and then finally slip back into her pussy, “Tell me what you want Dear.”

Snow stares into her eyes, “I want you to eat me out, My Queen.” Snow leans up to kiss Regina again their tongues slipping inside each other’s mouth as Regina’s fingers continue to move as a slow speed.

The kiss is broken and both women are left gasping, Regina immediately bends slipping her fingers out and replacing them with her tongue, at first there are only some soft flicks of her tongue but then she presses her tongue harder against Snow’s pussy and wraps both of her hands around Snow’s thighs tightly and transfers between long and slow licks and fast but short licks. Snow’s hips begin to buck against her face but her hold on her thighs keeps her in place, Regina looks up at the moment Snow begins playing with her own tits, their eyes meeting again and Regina can feel her orgasm from her eyes before she feels it against her tongue. Regina keeps her tongue against her pussy getting all of her orgasm and then when Snow’s hips finally fall and her panting calms down, Regina travels back up her body and kisses her again her fingers run through her longer hair.

When they break apart Snow holds tight to the older woman still on top of her, “I should probably go…”

“Stay here,” her fingers keep running through her hair, “I’m not used to you with long hair.”

“I can’t decide if I like it or not but long hair is more common here and it’s what I had before Storybrook,” Snow shrugs, “Do you like it?”

“I like you with both my darling,” they kiss again slowly. “Am I hurting you?  I shouldn’t be laying completely on top of you when you’re pregnant,” Regina moves onto her side propping herself up with an elbow.

“You’re sweet but I’m fine my love,” Snow runs her fingers down her cheek and Regina magics the door locked and then with another wave of her hand the candles go out, Snow laughs as her arms wrap back around Regina’s neck pulling her back on top as they make out.


	3. Naps, Food, and Kisses

Regina awakes on Snow’s side her arms holding tight and resting on Snow’s pregnant belly, her one thigh is pressed against her pussy. She lays there for the next few minutes rubbing Snow’s belly and kissing her shoulder and neck to slowly wake her up, “Mmmm what a nice way to wake up.”

Snow’s eyes are still closed and her face turned into Regina’s neck but her hips begin to move against Regina’s leg slow but steadily. “Are you horny?” Regina asks continuing to kiss along her neck and jaw.

“Just feels nice, besides I’m going to be starving soon this child loves to eat more than Emma did.”

Regina laughs against her neck, “Well then we’ll just lay here until you’re starving darling.” Regina feels her smile against her neck and continues to hump her leg.

Snow reaches blindly for Regina’s hand and brings it down to her pussy, “Will you finger me just to get me off, it won’t take long I’m so close?”

Regina slips two and then three fingers and quickly moves from a slow pace to a fast pace, but Snow is right it only takes her a few minutes before she’s orgasming. Snow watches when Regina slips her fingers out of her pussy and then sucks on them before kissing her, “Feel better darling?”

Snow nods and then slips her tongue into Regina’s mouth tasting herself in the other woman’s mouth, “Thank you again my love. This baby seems to also make me hornier than Emma did,” Regina grins and kisses her again.

Just as they break their kiss, Snow’s stomach rumbles and they both laugh as they rise from bed. Regina magics some of Snow’s dresses into the room and she begins to dress, while Snow looks through the dresses, Regina then returns to help Snow with her corset and dress. Before long, and with some help from magic for their hair, they both exit the room into a quiet and empty corridor. Regina offers Snow an arm to hold and it would seem strange, but Snow is pregnant and so it only seems gracious and being extra careful.

They enter the hall and find that their plates have already been filled with the food, to save them from having to wait in line. Regina slips a hand under the table to place it on Snow’s thigh and Snow intertwines their fingers as they eat, “So Charming is going for 7 to 14 days?”

“Mhmm he said he’d send word on the 5th day if he its going to take longer than 10 days. I wouldn’t think it would take any longer?” Snow looks to Regina for confirmation and she nods.

“No, that would be unusual and unlikely.” Snow nods as Granny and the head guard approach the table.

“Do we have a council meeting today?”

Regina shakes her head, “No there would be nothing to discuss until Charming and the others arrive back from the excursion.” Regina watches them leave and head back to their table, “What’s on your schedule today?”

Snow blushes and looks down at their hands still intertwined under the table, “Well I was hoping we could spend the day together, maybe a walk to the pond?”

“Sounds lovely I haven’t been out there in so long,” They stand from the table and once again Snow holds onto Regina’s arm.

When they return to Regina’s room, they hide all evidence of Snow’s clothes in her wardrobe and then they leave the room before the maid comes. They walk away from the castle, careful to not hold one another until they are deep within the forest, Regina carries a throw blanket in her arm and then intertwines their fingers once they are away from all potential eyes. When they arrive at the pond they sit under the large willow tree that provides ample shade, Regina sits back against the trunk of the tree and spreads her legs for Snow to sit against her.

Snow rests her head against Regina’s tits, the throw blanket Regina brought already spread out over her body, “This is nice I’m happy we were able to do this today.”

“Me too this was a great idea,” their intertwined hands rest on Snow’s belly, “So when we were talking about the length of David’s excursion at breakfast, I thought maybe you’d like to stay in my room until he returns? I mean we don’t know what Zelena has planned and I don’t want anything to happen to the baby or you.”

“That would likely be for the best, but only because our safety may be in jeopardy,” Snow grins and laughs.

“Of course, what other reason would there be?” Regina bends to kiss Snow’s neck, “I’ll tell the maids to deliver your clothes to my room.”

They stay by the pond for another two and a half hours, Snow dozes a few dozen times while Regina continues to rub her belly. When they finally return to the castle her eyes are still heavy and Regina undresses her again before putting her under the covers and opening the balcony doors to let in the light, cool breeze into the room. Regina climbs in on the other side and Snow gravitates immediately to her naked body curling into her warm body, “Sleep darling,” Regina holds Snow’s naked body tightly as she falls asleep almost on command.

When Snow awakens again Regina is carrying a tray of food and Snow sits up slowly allowing the blankets to pool around her stomach, her nipples hard in the cool air from the breeze, as Regina places the tray on her lap. “How long did I nap for?” Snow asks as she picks at the grapes on her plate.

“An hour and a half? I knew you’d be hungry so I requested lunch be brought up and I already spoke with the maids and they’ll bring your things after dinner.” She sits beside her as the other woman eats and picks at her own food on her tray.

“Never did I think I’d be moving into the Queen’s room for a week and I don’t think this was what Charming meant when he told you to protect me,” Snow says as she lays her head on Regina’s shoulder.

“I’ve never been one to half ass anything when it comes to you, you should know that by now,” Regina kisses her lips tenderly wrapping one arm around her and using the other one to magic their trays back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally decided to cut off the chapter at the point I did I thought "oh jeez there's no sex in this one" and then I started re-reading the beginning and I realized all yall are getting morning sex. :D Anyways, hope you guys like this one it's my first time really writing Regina (and Snow for that matter, but I think Regina is hard) I don't know if I'm doing great...so please let me know what can be improved on.


	4. A Big Move and a Bath

After dinner, while two maids carry more than enough of Snow’s clothes into Regina’s room and organize them in her wardrobe, Snow and Regina escape from the chaotic scene to the sitting area on the first floor and sit by the fireplace and drink tea.

When the servant is gone and the doors to the room have been closed at their request for privacy, Snow moves from her seat to sit on Regina’s lap, “How are you? I know you don’t like to speak about Hen-”

“Don’t say it please?” Regina asks softly staring into the fire, “Actually you being around all day has helped, given me a new sense of purpose, I didn’t spend the day in memories.”

Snow curls into Regina like a cat and the other woman’s arms immediately snake around her waist, “I shouldn’t mention Emma as much then it must hurt you.”

“No it really doesn’t it’s kind of nice when you mention her, it helps me believe that I may be able to talk about Henry like that one day too,” Snow kisses her lips softly.

Regina’s hands find her belly again and Snow’s fingers intertwine with hers, “Do you think it’s a boy or girl? I think it’s a boy and Charming thinks it’s a girl.”

“Boy,” she begins rubbing her belly again something she’s quickly grown obsessed with over the day, and Snow’s eyes close to the relaxing feeling, “Come on let’s go back upstairs and I’ll rub lotion all over your belly again.”

The maids are just exiting the room as they approach and Snow drops Regina’s arm but the other woman seems to not care and immediately places her hand on the small of Snow’s back, “Your Majesties, everything has been organized for you.”

“Thank you,” Snow says before the maids turn to walk away and they proceed into their room.

Regina immediately locks the door again and then pushes Snow against it causing her to yelp in surprise, “We have our own room my darling,” Regina tongue slips into Snow’s mouth as her fingers weave into her hair.

Suddenly, there’s a loud knock on the door and Snow jumps and moves off to the side of the door against the wall so she isn’t readily seeable by the person outside. Regina throws open the door, “What?”

A guard stands in front of Regina and Snow can barely see anything but it’s enough to make her hold her breath and places her hands on her stomach until she hears, “My…My Queen I just wanted to know if you would still be touring some of the villagers who chose to return to their villages tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Regina then looks back at Snow and holds out a hand with a small smile of reassurance, Snow grabs hold of her hand and Regina pulls her closer, “Would you like to join?” Snow nods her hand gripping Regina’s her other hand still on her belly and Regina nods before looking back at the guard, “Prepare the carriage though since the Princess is coming, I don’t want her riding that distance while pregnant and prepare a lunch as well. We’ll leave soon after breakfast tomorrow and I don’t want her to miss a meal,” the guard nods and then leaves and Regina watches until he turns the corner and then locks the door again.

Snow has tears in her eyes and Regina immediately pulls her in for a hug, “I thought…I…”

“I know but it’s alright and I promised you that I would protect you always,” She kisses Snow’s head as she holds her tightly in her arms. “Come now a warm bath will help relax you,” Regina helps Snow into the tub and then steps in herself, Snow immediately comes to sit on her lap and Regina holds her tightly. “I promise to always protect you and this little one,” she rubs her belly, “Always.”

“Always.” Snow repeats, “Even after Charming returns?” The question is clear after this week, what will become of their promise.

“Even then my darling, always is always.” Regina takes the sponge and begins to run it gently down Snow’s arm and then down her chest and back, but Snow doesn’t want to move off her lap so Regina sets the sponge down, and instead begins to massage her tits and nipples. “Does that feel nice dear?”

“Mhmm it…it feels nice,” Snow sighs leaning back and her legs part slightly.

Regina flicks her nipples with her thumb and Snow moans louder her legs farther apart, “Good girl such a good girl my darling.”

Snow grins proudly, “I’m a good girl?”

The older woman grins back, “You’re a very good girl,” and then she slips to fingers into her pussy.

Snow’s body immediately tenses, her fingers gripping Regina’s hair as she fucks her. Regina’s fingers move at a moderate pace, more concerned about Snow enjoying it than about getting her off. Snow’s one hand stays in Regina’s hair and her other hand grips her thigh, it isn’t long before Snow is begging for an orgasm from Her Majesty. Another finger enters her pussy and begins moving faster, Regina bends her head so to take Snow’s nipple into her mouth sucking and letting her tongue play with her nipple.

The intensity is soon too much for Snow and her body stiffens again as she orgasms and screams Regina’s name, Regina releases her nipple as begins to kiss her neck and then up to her ear whispering, “Good girl, you’re my good girl aren’t you?”

Snow whimpers again as she falls against Regina, “I’m your good girl, My Queen.” Regina’s fingers are still inside her and Snow clenches her legs to prevent Regina from removing them.

“If you wash up, I’ll keep fingering you,” Snow unclenches her legs and reaches for the sponge and Regina’s fingers begin to move slowly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'm kind of shocked and extremely grateful at the response I'm getting from this story based on hits and kudos, so thank you so much! Follow me on tumblr it's, regal-believerxrizzlexaddict (exactly like that) I actually posted a sneak peek the other day for Ch. 3 before it got posted (obviously haha). Anyways, so follow if you're interested in potentially seeing more sneak peeks or messaging me with new ideas for one-shots :)


	5. Auntie and Toys

After breakfast is done they climb into the carriage, Granny has already prepared them a large lunch that sits on the floor of the carriage. Once climbing in both women immediately close the curtains on the windows and then they move to sit beside one another, holding hands tightly as they pull away from the castle.

“Thank you for bringing me with,” Snow kisses the older woman’s cheek, “I know I wasn’t supposed to come when you originally planned this trip last week.”

Regina shakes her head, “There’s no way I would’ve left you alone without me, if you wouldn’t have wanted to go then I would’ve canceled at least until Charming returned.”

A half hour passes and Snow leans heavily against Regina and Regina’s arm is wrapped around her shoulders their fingers intertwined with and resting on the younger woman’s chest, the other hand protectively against Snow’s belly. The wheel hits something and carriage jolts, Snow grips Regina’s hand to keep from falling onto the floor, and Regina sticks her head out the window to yell, “There’s a pregnant Princess in this carriage and if she is harmed I swear I will put all of your heads on spikes!”

A resounding, “Yes, Your Majesty” is heard before her guard falls silent again.

“Are you alright?” Regina asks returning her hand to her belly.

Snow nods, “Do you wonder what my child is going to call you?”

“I assume Regina, please don’t say you were thinking of grandma cause honestly Snow I’m too young and what we’re doing isn’t grandma material.”

Snow laughs and kisses her, “I was thinking Aunt Regina.”

Regina kisses her again and again before bending to kiss Snow’s stomach at an awkward angle, Snow laughs happily as she watches the scene unfold, “Aunt Regina?”

“I was thinking about it when we first announced that we were pregnant but then these last two days, I know it hasn’t been long, but you love my belly so much and if you love him half as much then he’ll be lucky to have you as an aunt.” Regina immediately kisses her over and over until the carriage slows and signifies their arrival to the first village and they pull away quickly, each fixing the other’s make-up. Regina exits first and then helps Snow, the younger woman immediately takes her arm as they go over to greet the villagers.

They stay there for another hour chatting and making sure that everyone has adjusted and whether they need anything. Just as the carriage is beginning to move Snow complains of a headache, “Will you help me remove all these pins from my hair?”

Regina reaches for their lunch, “Eat and drink some water or the bubbly water, Granny said she packed it, it’ll help.” She begins to carefully remove the pins until Snow’s long and wavy hair is completely down, “How do you feel? Cause we can turn around and I’ll come back to the other villages when David is back.” Snow looks down guiltily and Regina immediately calls out the window, “The Princess isn’t feeling well we need to turn around and I’ll come back next week.”

Snow sleeps the entire ride home, her head pillowed in Regina’s lap, and Regina kisses her awake as they come up the road to the castle, “Come on dear its time to get you into bed.” When the carriage door opens, Regina immediately steps down and then reaches for Snow, she wraps an arm around her waist as she helps the her inside and up the stairs and to their room. Regina lays her down on her side and begins to undress her until she is naked and then covers her with the blanket while she undresses before she slips under the covers. She holds Snow tightly against her as she sleeps, tickling her back gently with the tips of her fingers.

Regina feels as Snow begins to wake up, her face still buried into her neck and hair, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, much better it must’ve just been a bout of motion sickness,” Snow’s reply in muffled into her neck but Regina feels it more so than hearing it.

“Well I told the kitchen that dinner should be delivered and to cancel all plans for us tomorrow, so you can rest,” Regina pulls back so she can kiss her lips.

Snow’s nose scrunches, “So none of the fun stuff?”

“Well maybe just stuff that allows you to relax and requires me to do all the work I don’t want you to get sick again cause you exerted yourself too much.”

Snow scoffs and rolls her eyes, “I haven’t even fucked you yet cause you’re always servicing me and my horniness.”

“Tomorrow evening you can as long as you’re feeling better, but not until then I want to be sure you’re alright.” Snow curls into Regina again, “I found something in my drawer you may like though,” she reaches onto the floor and pulls out a leather high-quality strap-on.

“Did you use this on another before or have it used on you?” Snow questions immediately sitting up to hold the strap-on, examining it closely.

Regina smiles and shakes her head, “The only person who it was ever used on was me and it was by me, I used to use it while I thought of someone special.”

“Daniel?” Snow guesses but Regina shakes her head, “Then who was it?”

“You, after you left the castle and I was hunting you I used to fuck myself imagining you were fucking me,” Snow falls on top of her pushing her tongue into her mouth, Regina flips them over so she’s on top again and neither hears the door open.

“Snow?! Regina?!” A woman’s voice exclaims and they both sit upright in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later but thank you for all the support! Please let me know what you think :)


	6. Promises and Leather

Regina speaks first moving out of the bed, “Ruby...”

“Oh man! I fucking knew you still had feelings for her!” Ruby exclaims looking around Regina to an ashamed, guilty, and embarrassed Snow as she approaches the bed.

Regina sits back down on the bed pulling Snow closer to her and kissing her head in reassurance, Snow climbs into Regina’s lap, “So you won’t tell anyone…not even Charming?”

Ruby sets the trays down on the nightstand, “No way! When I heard Regina was having you move in here, I thought maybe something was going to happen, but this has been going on hasn’t it?”

“Not for long only the past couple days, she was lonely and I was here that’s all,” Regina explains as though it’s so simple.

Snow shakes her head, “It wasn’t just because I was lonely and I’m not here right now cause you’re available, I think I’m falling in love with you Regina.”

Regina grins into the kiss, “I think I’m falling in love with you too. I never dreamt of admitting that naked with Ruby here though,” they all laugh and Regina and Snow kiss again.

Ruby stands from the bed, “I’ll leave you two alone, just remember to eat your dinner alright?” They both smile and nod, Snow resting back against Regina.

“Come by tomorrow and we’ll catch up,” Snow says meeting Ruby’s eyes and Ruby grins and nods before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Regina kisses her again and then magics both the trays on the bed before them, Snow stays firmly planted in her lap as they eat, “So when did you start having feelings for me?”

Snow groans as her head falls into her hands, “I’m going to kill Ruby!”

Regina laughs and lightly tickles her, “When?”

“Ughhh…they probably started a few months after I fled from the castle I used to talk non-stop about you to her and she said that I had feelings for you and of course I blew her off, but the more I thought about it I realized she was right. I guess I confided in her about you more and more, even in Storybrook and obviously she isn’t one for subtly.”

“Well she still promised not to say anything and since she hasn’t shared your feelings before means she’s obviously trustworthy and loyal to you,” Regina’s hand rubs her belly and kissing her neck, “So we don’t have to worry about that.”

Snow sighs and relaxes back into Regina, stretching out her legs, after their trays have been sent to the kitchens by a flick of Regina’s wrist, “She is I know I…we can trust her with this.”

“I’m just glad you have someone else you can confide in I don’t want you to find yourself lonely,” Regina says leaning back into the pillows as Snow intertwines their fingers resting on her belly.

“I don’t think that’s possible with you here.”

 Regina uses her other hand to slip two fingers into the other woman’s pussy at a slow pace, “Do you like that?”

Snow moans in response, “Can we use the strap-on tonight?”

“Mmm I thought you’d never ask you naughty girl,” Regina reaches for it and Snow sits up so she can put it on.

“I’m not a naughty girl, I’m your good girl,” Snow pouts as Regina tightens the leather straps.

Regina pushes her back into the bed, laughing as she climbs on top of her, her lips hovering just over pouty lips, “You are my good girl.” Their lips collide, tongues dancing together as Regina slowly eases the cock into her pussy.

Snow moans into her mouth, her arms wrapping around her neck as Regina begins to move, they break their kiss after awhile in favor of air. Regina’s hands grip the sheets on either side of Snow’s head, but her mouth she uses to kiss down from her lips along her line and then down her trachea sucking hard enough to leave marks. She continues to drive the cock into her pussy at a slow pace as she kisses along her collar bone and then finally down to Snow’s tits, her nipples already hard and aching for her warm mouth to suckle them.

When Regina’s mouth finally latches on to her hard nipple she almost begins to cry, can feel the tears well in her eyes at the touch, her hips buck upwards and her eyes roll as her hands grip the back of her neck to keep her in place. Regina immediately begins to pick up speed at the response and releases her hand so when she removes her mouth from the nipple her fingers immediately begin to fondle the soaked nipple. Regina’s mouth moves to the other one in quick succession, and when Snow’s hips buck again she picks up the pace again, slamming into her pussy hard and fast. Her tongue continues to flick and twirl around her nipple, her mouth sucking greedily as though Snow is already producing milk. Snow’s orgasm is silent this time, her mouth open and her stomach taut as she comes all over the cock, her hands are tight on Regina’s neck but it doesn’t matter because Regina doesn’t plan on removing her mouth anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I posted Ch. 5 so late yesterday (technically early in the morning today) I decided to give this one to yall earlier. I almost took this story in another direction and I caught myself before I did so phew (although I suppose one-shots are still a possibility for the alternative). Shocked, awed, and incredibly happy and enthusiastic about the response from yall so thank you so much! Please let me know what you think and thank you for the comments and for the bookmark! :)


	7. Friendly Visits

There’s a knock on the door the next morning as Regina helps Snow into a soft and comfortable dress, only slightly more appropriate for the day than a nightgown, but Regina is insistent that Snow rest today and this dress is more than suitable. Regina goes to the door to open it a crack, until she sees Ruby standing holding breakfast, “Come in I wasn’t sure if it was you,” the door closes and she locks it again.

Snow is sitting on the bed holding up the dress until Regina finishes lacing it, “She won’t even let me wear a corset today, she wanted me to wear a nightgown all day.”

“I don’t understand why you insist on wanting to wear a corset and you’ll be spending the entire day resting which a nightgown is perfectly suitable for,” Regina says as she finishes lacing up the dress, and then looks up to see Ruby still holding the trays, “Oh put those down on the table and we’ll eat there today.”

Ruby does so and then begins to say her goodbyes until Snow reaches for her hand, “Stay and eat with us, we can catch up and then you can entertain me while Regina escapes to the library to read about my pregnancy,” Snow’s eyes roll and Ruby giggles as Regina huffs.

They all sit at the table chatting about everything under the sun while they eat, until Snow finally groans and she points to her hard nipples, “This is why I insist on wearing a corset.”

Regina scoffs, “I’ll just suck on them for you and then you’ll have no need for a corset, besides you like it when I suck on them.”

Snow rolls her eyes but finally gives in, “Only because they’re already sensitive and I’d rather your mouth on them to a corset.”

“Then we should sit in the chairs by the fireplace and then we can a light it while I suck on you, they’re more comfortable anyways.” Regina sends a fireball into the fireplace to light it and then she unlaces Snow’s, cradles her in her arms like a baby as she begins to suck her nipple. Snow’s head rests on Regina’s shoulder as her and Ruby continue to quietly chat, and then Regina lets the nipple go with a soft pop and continues to massage it with her thumb while she sucks on her other nipple.

Finally, Regina sits back in the chair and re-laces Snow’s dress, “Is that better?”

Snow nods and kisses her lips, “Yes thank you my love.”

“Okay I’m going to go to the library if you and Ruby are still going to catch up?”

Snow nods and Ruby says, “You could stay Regina, I don’t want to kick you out.”

“That’s sweet and you’re not, I’m sure Snow wants to gossip with you though about me and it’s easier to talk about your lover when she isn’t here,” Snow and Ruby laugh as Regina kisses Snow’s lips.

Snow stands and kisses Regina’s lips again, “You know me so well.”

Regina hugs her and then kisses her once more and then her stomach, “I’ll be in the library.”

Snow closes the door and locks it once Regina leaves, and then her and Ruby go to sit out on the balcony in the late morning sun.

Ruby leans forward, “So what’s it like?”

“It’s everything I imagined and more, she’s so attentive and she doesn’t stop rubbing my belly, I think she’s excited for me to get bigger but she hasn’t mentioned it, but she’s so obsessed with my belly and helping me. She’s incredible in bed like I knew she must be good, but the things she does I mean literally the first night all she had to do was touch my nipples and I was orgasming in the tub.”

“Has she talked about Charming? What your going to do after he arrives home?” Ruby asks as they watch the gardener’s plant flowers.

Snow shakes her head, “No I mean she promised me two nights ago that she’d always protect me even after he returns, but we haven’t discussed him actually returning or what happens to us.”

“Would you want it to continue though? I mean I know you both are falling for one another; it seems to me that at that point it’s a point of no return.”

Snow nods and stares out at the green grass, “I think it was a point of no return the first night I came to this room, I knew what I wanted when I walked in here.”

Ruby nods, “So now what?”

“Now I guess I have to actually tell her that I can’t see myself living without her again,” Snow looks up at Ruby and the other woman grips her hand, “I’m not afraid she’ll say no, I’m worried about how we’ll make it work.”

They transfer to Ruby’s life since returning to the Enchanted Forest and Snow is able to forget for awhile about that nagging worry in the back of her head.

An hour and half later and there’s a knock on the door and Ruby goes to answer it opening it a crack, “Regina,” she breathes a sigh of relief and Regina smiles at her sympathetically.

“I know I worry about her as well when someone knocks, not knowing what the Zelena is planning worries me with each passing day about Snow’s safety.” Ruby nods and locks the door again and then reaches out to hug Regina, surprised when she immediately returns the hug.

“I can come and stay with her if you ever have to leave the castle, I mean I know she says that she can take care of herself but-”

“It’s not just herself anymore,” Regina finishes and places her hand on Ruby’s shoulder as they walk back to the balcony, “And thank you for the offer I may have to take you up on that one of these days.” And then she’s smiling as Snow steps back inside and kisses her, “Hello my darling.”

“What were you two whispering about?”

“Nothing dear, now how was your morning, relaxing?” Regina wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close as she kisses her forehead.

“Mhmm it was,” Snow looks at Ruby, “I feel like we haven’t talked in forever, we can’t let that happen again.”

Ruby nods and then looks to Regina and smiles kindly, “You too your part of our friendship now,” Regina smiles and Snow kisses her softly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and the bookmark please keep it up I love seeing the response and hearing from you guys!


	8. Roadtrip

The next day is all in preparation for their hour journey to King Thomas’ kingdom, Granny has prepared more than enough motion sickness medicine to defeat any and all motion sickness that Snow may experience.

Snow props herself up on the pillow and looks at Regina laying beside her, “Can I tell you something?”

Regina opens her eyes to look at her and nods, “Of course is something wrong?” Her hand falling onto her belly.

“No, no of course not,” Snow looks down at her hands, “Can you just promise that you won’t make fun of me?”

Regina grins and sits up clapping her hands excitedly, “This is a kink isn’t it? I promise no making fun of you though.”

“When you suck my nipples it’s really nice, like really nice. But I’ve always imagined that instead of you sucking mine I could suck yours, like as a way of eating…like how a mom feeds her baby…” Snow places her hands over her face to hide herself from having to look at Regina’s expression, but Regina pulls her hands down and then waves her hand.

“Come here,” She lifts Snow onto her lap and slips her one arm out of her gown, “My tits will now produce milk for you.” She cradles Snow’s head and neck just like a baby’s head, there’s a knock on the door and Snow jumps and then they hear Ruby’s call, and Regina unlocks the door with one hand, still cradling Snow’s head with the other. “Shhh it’s alright just eat your food baby,” Snow whimpers like a baby may. Ruby sets down the tray on the table near Regina's side, and then she silently leaves closing the door as Snow continues to eat undisturbed.

They’re almost done with lunch when Snow whimpers and she takes the nipple back in her mouth and begins to suck again. She lets it go with a pop and then looks at Regina, “Thank you.” She sits up slowly leaning back against Regina, “I’m so sorry if that was uncomfortable.”

 “I’m your good girl,” Snow repeats as turns back around to rest against Regina’s back, Regina’s hand automatically falls onto her belly.

They sit there for another half hour, until Regina realizes it’s already half past three, “We should probably get ready, we don’t want to be late,” she leans down and kisses Snow’s ear and whispers, “And if you want to eat before we go to dinner we’ll have to take the longer road, it’ll be quieter for you.”

"Or we could always just ask for a room and have some fun beforehand," Snow offers with a smile before kissing her.

Regina laughs and kisses her harder, wrapping her arms around Snow's waist.

Snow looks up at her and grins, “I'll go and get ready now then!" Regina laughs and they both leave the bed to get dressed for the party.

An hour later they’re walking down to the carriage and Regina tells her guardsmen and driver that they’d like to take the longer way, it adds on time to the journey but it’s also safer because it’s so quiet.

 Regina and Snow sit together they talk about the baby and they trade stories back and forth mainly about Snow. When Snow climbs onto Regina’s lap, Snow helps Regina quickly untie her dress and corset so she can have access to her nipple when she is ready to eat. Regina cradles her head and neck so it won’t be jolted or hit the carriage should they hit a bump and the side of the younger woman’s head rests comfortably against her body.

Regina whispers soft assurances when she hears Snow’s stomach rumble and Snow whimpers a few times but she still won’t eat, “It’s alright baby you’re just hungry again. It’s alright just eat a little now and you can eat again in a nice quiet room.” Snow finally begins to suck and Regina leans her head back against the carriage at the feeling, “It feels so good when you're like this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I wanted to get a bit further ahead in this story and also I had some problems and would've been mistakes had I not stopped myself from making them, so I had to fix them! Please let me know what you think and my tumblr is regal-believerxrizzlexaddict if you'd like to communicate in that fashion instead :)


	9. Love & Glamour

The maid offers to show Regina and Snow to their separate rooms but Regina stops her, “We’d prefer to sleep in the same room, she’s with child and we don’t know what the Wicked Witch is planning.”

The maid nods and then Regina places her hand on the small of Snow’s back as they walk to their room, once inside Regina locks it and then pushes Snow up against the door, kneeling in front of her and then lifting her skirts over her head, it’s relatively dark under the thick layers of the gown but Regina has no problems finding her pussy with her tongue. Snow’s knees weaken and Regina grips her thighs to keep Snow at least semi-upright and licks her very wet pussy. Snow moans louder and louder the more Regina licks, and the more she moans the more Regina licks, Snow grips the door knob to help her from collapsing from her quivering legs.

Regina reaches behind her and smacks her ass, not too hard but enough to have Snow calling out her name and begging for more, so Regina does it again and again. Snow screams louder when she begins to use her hand to finger her ass while her tongue licks her faster and faster, Snow’s legs buckle and she’s sitting entirely on her face screaming Regina’s name as she orgasms into her mouth. It’s a few more minutes before either one can move but Regina finally crawls out from her under her skirts and Snow is grinning and breathless against the door, the younger woman helps her stand and then kisses her deeply.

  
“I didn’t hurt your ass did I when I started fingering or slapping you?” Regina asks pulling away slightly to look into Snow’s eyes.

Snow laughs, “No my love that was my favorite part!”

  
They fix their hair and make-up with magic, and then they grab their masks and walk out the door into the quiet corridor. Once they arrive at the Great Hall they intertwine fingers, trusting in the enchanted magic on their masks to keep their true identities hidden, and for the first time since they started their torrid love affair this was their first date. Regina wraps her arm around the shorter woman as they socialize with the other guests, everyone believes they are princesses of an island far in the far in the south. Snow explains that she’s originally from an island in the north and has been slow to accustom to the warm weather after being sent to marry the southern princess by her parents.

  
When they sit down to eat, she brushes off Regina’s concern, “I still like regular food my love, I just have preferences for something other.”  
Regina is about to reply when King Thomas says, “Oh yes how rude of me! I forgot that some southern islands prefer their food in different forms, there’s a room in the back that’s private.”

  
Regina helps her stand and they close the door and Snow helps her untie her dress and corset and then Regina sits back on the sofa and Snow comes to lay down immediately latching on. Regina removes her mask while she eats and Snow fists Regina’s dress in her hand while she eats, just like a baby would.

  
“Suddenly I’m sure you wish we were in the southern islands,” Regina says with a laugh as she runs her fingers through her loose curls.

Snow releases her nipple with a soft pop, “Yes, I think we should make a holiday there.”

“I don’t think it’s that easy, but I’ll inquire,” Regina says with a soft laugh and Snow smiles and then resumes eating. Snow whimpers around the nipple and Regina helps her sit up and then turns her around so Snow can suck on the other nipple, “You were hungry my darling, what a good girl.”

When Snow is done she helps fix Regina’s dress and they put their masks back on and then walk out of the room, Regina wraps her arm around Snow’s shoulders as they re-join the party. Snow wraps her arm around Regina’s waist as she talks to another couple and makes a joke that she certainly has become accustomed to some southern traditions. When it’s time for dancing Regina leads her out onto the floor and wraps her arms around her waist, “So what is it that you like about sucking?”

Snow wraps her arms around her neck and stares into her eyes, “I just wanted to know how it felt I mean I know that my mom or wet nurse fed me in that manner, but obviously I can’t remember that. It just feels nice and I know I obviously still need regular food but it turns me on knowing that you’re feeding me like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betchya, though this one was gonna go unfinished but I just needed a break and to let it role naturally! Actually, thinking of uploading 10 as a sorry and thank you to all yall who didn't pressure me to write when I had major writer's block!
> 
> P.S. Since I'm sure it will be asked in the comments Charming will be coming back (no he won't die), yes Snow will fuck Regina, I'm trying to come up with a creative way to get them back to Storybrooke (so any ideas are welcome), and no the nipple fetish won't be as much of a thing in this story it's just that I started writing this one first and so it got introduced first (and when I wrote this part awhile back it was still a hot and new thing/idea to me) so I left it as is
> 
> P.S.S. You can request new storylines/new prompts you'd like to see! (I have a tumblr too I think I tagged it in previous chapters!)
> 
> Thanks for being patient and I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
